User blog:Drakan95/Pitch Black vs Freddy Krueger. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams. ....what the fuck is wrong with me? Anyways guys, welcome back to another CvH bout. Yeeeeah, it's been longer than two weeks, almost a month since I've published my next rap battle instalment. The reason was because I've been busy with work, my girlfriend and other personal stuffs. Got time to watch Infinity War ''and I'm really keen to use Thanos in this series...who knows? Also, the wave of guest writers is closer than we can think of, with the next battle being 50% done, but that's mostly cause of the other guy's writing. So there's a high chance that the following bout will appear next week, so that's cool. Before we start I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover art, title cards and endslate and Night for fixing some of the lyrics. Main antagonist from animated fantasy film ''Rise of the Guardians, Pitch Black, and main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series, Freddy Krueger, battle against each other to see who's the most devious creature at haunting children's dreams and turn them into nightmares. Pitch Black Background: Pitch's Lair Freddy Krueger Background: Elm Street, Springwood Beat: Fake Friend Battle BEGIN! 'Pitch Black' (0:28) Riding on my dark horse, the epitome of fear's coming forth Facing this freak who's rocking a Christmas sweater from North A sunstroked loser lost all Hope, being outcasted by his girl This Kombatant thinks he's tough? He's Mortal in the real world! You'll be dragged into an Abyss; your feeble claws can't harm me I've seen scarier Wolverines coming from the Easter Bunny My plans are truly morbid, while you're busy chasing Rick and Morty I'd leave you now burned, but the gasoline did the job for me! When Pitch puts fear in your sleep, better say your prayers You'll lose your head harder than you did from that hockey player Striking fear bigger than the beating you got from your dad It's the end, Freddy's Dead; his chances to beat me are Pitched Black! 'Freddy Krueger' (1:09) How sweet! Dark meat! This supreme Demon will leave you creamed Renowned as the Best Villain with Awards to make the audience Scream When children begin the counting, cruel Krueger is on slaughter Nature was harsh separating you from your daughter and her Mother! Can't help yourself, fucker! Battling this Dream hunter was a mistake You and that unicorn are as eerie as a shitty plate of Cupcakes! Come to Freddy! I'll rip the Teeth of this Fairy and leave you slayed Your fable ass will be tilted way harder than a pinball game! You're living in my Shadow, this true Nightmare will end this hack I dragged Sparrow to his death, while you couldn't beat your own Jack! And as the bed bugs crawl into your skin, better grab your crucifix You'll end up mute like Sandman, bitch! Welcome to rhyme time, Pitch! 'Pitch Black' (1:51) Darkness comes into my shifting, frightening kids with malice This Slasher's farm house is nothing compared to my vile palace I'm ready to slay Freddy and any rapping Fat Boy he brings If you want me to spare you, best bow down to your Nightmare King! Gonna show you and your Pizza Band who can be more crude It's a sin that your nun mom had fun with way too many dudes If I angered you, no gloves off, you'll be exposed to more pain Such a shame fighting Boogeyman, you clearly don't got the brains! 'Freddy Krueger' (2:19) You don't impress me, Your Highness! This Krampus' below a jester The only time you were well-known was when you were a failed wrestler I'm a Warrior packing four blades, enough to end this calamity Wanna Rise from your status, but your wrath can't bring back your family! I'll beat this folklore creep if he dares to step into my Elm Street Unleash my claws free and like your mansion I'll leave your soul sinked I'll Skin this Cat, then leave you Frost-bitten just to torment ya And when you see my children down in Hell, Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya! (HAHAHAHA!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTO-''' (The logo is set on fire.) '''-AAARGH!! CARTOONS VS HISTORYYYY!! AAAARGHAAAH!!! Poll Who Won? Pitch Black Freddy Krueger Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts